


We Could Steal Time, Just For One Day

by deandratb



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Set right after Prue's birthday; Piper finds a way.





	We Could Steal Time, Just For One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not over the beautiful tragedy that was the potential of these two. I don't even care.

"On All Hallow's Eve," Piper read aloud from the Book of Shadows, "the veil is lifted."

She stood in the quiet of the dusty attic, hoping that this would work.

"Well?" She looked up at the ceiling. If the book was right--if Grams was right, based on the handwriting she'd recognized--then she shouldn't even need a spell. 

He should just...appear. That is, if he hadn't forgotten her already. If he wanted to see her too.

Though it had only been a few days, who knew what Mark was up to in his afterlife? But...well, Piper hadn't forgotten. She couldn't forget. 

She found herself tearing up at the oddest of times. On the one hand it was silly--she barely knew him. On the other...it felt wrong, to have found him when it was already too late. The way they had connected, it couldn't be an accident. It meant something.

So Piper took an uncharacteristic risk: she turned to the book for selfish reasons. And it didn't disappoint.

"Come on," she murmured, clasping her hands together. "Come find me."

He appeared a few minutes later, shining eyes fixed on her. Beaming. 

"it's true, isn't it?"

"Yes." Piper smiled back, swallowing the need to cry. There would be time for that later, to grieve the fact that their chance would never really come--that even this was temporary. For now, she refused to waste a moment.

"We have until midnight tomorrow," she told him. 

Nodding, Mark stepped closer, hesitating when he reached her. She didn't blame him--the Halloween loophole she'd discovered was terrifying and wonderful and hard to believe, all at once.

Slowly, watching Piper carefully the entire time, Mark reached for her hand.

When their fingers connected, when they finally, actually touched...

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Heroes" by David Bowie.


End file.
